


Creepypasta x Doll! Reader

by BlackDevilWhiteDemon



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Creepypasta, F/M, I made this last year, OC, Other, Reader-Insert, doll reader, her name is Mandy, just to see what would happen, man I do not like the Creepypasta fandom, she dieds, that's her role, the oc is a witch in the beginning, there's no shitty oc of my own in here; don't worry, this was written as an experiment/joke, will add more character tags as they are introduced
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8637007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackDevilWhiteDemon/pseuds/BlackDevilWhiteDemon
Summary: Hello, dear Reader! ^w^ In this story you will be a life size porcelain doll, brought to life by a woman named Mandy who practices witchcraft. Eventually something happens to her and you're left off to fend yourself. Along the way you meet Creepypastas!  Will romance bloom?Probably not.  But if you annoy me enough.  Maybe. ._.





	1. Prologue

Okay, I started this story on April 9, 2015, but I only posted this one my Quotev account.

Until now, Quotev would be the only place this story of mine would be. I would tell my readers that all the times in A/N's of other stories that it could only be read there. Well...now? I've finally decided (after a lot of wondering and asking my brother) to cross-post this on my AO3 account. (So it's just on here and Quotev. I did not feel like posting it on dA or Wattpad. And I can't post it on FanFiction.net, you can't post interactive stuff on there.) Anyway, after you're done reading all of this, I recommend that you go over to my Quotev and read the small A/Ns at the end or beginning of each chapter. (And the chapter's that are actually A/Ns.)

That way you can understand why some things happen the way they did. (Especially the part were Jeff comes in. I really didn't want to put him in here that soon, but I had too. Why? My readers. You'll find out why if you read the notes. To be honest, I dislike Jeff.

**((On here there is a picture of what you are supposed to be wearing. https://www.quotev.com/story/6252257/Creepypasta-x-Doll-Reader/1))**

* * *

Approximately 30 years ago, there once lived a young woman named Mandy, whom would practice witchcraft. She could not bear a child and after many years of loneliness and the community shunning her, calling her names such as witch or demon; she wanted a child that would accept her.

 

She decided that if she could not bear a child herself she would make one.

 

At this point of her life, she was only in her early 30s. She decided to take a life-size porcelain doll with (H/L) (H/C) silky hair, big (E/C) dull glassy eyes, and (S/C) pale skin from her attic.

 

A tad taking back, was she, at the doll's beauty and decided this one will do. Mandy had long forgotten she even owned the doll and couldn't quite recall how she gain ownership of said object.

 

Nevertheless, she began her work immediately.

 

She placed the doll in old wooden chair in the middle of what appear to be chalk lines. The chalk lines formed a humongous circle, and within the circle was squares, rectangles, rhombuses and even one really big triangle that spread across the entire circle.

 

Only then did she carefully studied the appearance of the doll. She already gazed upon the features of the glamorous doll but never really paid any attention to the clothes covering it.

 

It appeared to be wearing a dusty old dress with sleeve's that stopped right before the elbow, solid light pink stockings, and a pair of black Mary Janes. Covered in layers of dust; Mandy presumed to clean the doll of it's filth. Once she was done with her work she carefully walked over the chalk lines, and descended over to the study to gather her books.

 

An hour later she finally found the right one, went back to the room where the porcelain doll sat, and began to chant.

 

The chalk around the chair begun too glowed and shimmered. The doll began to raise its head, it's eyes turned to the direction of the owner of the voice.  
  
 

This sudden action startled Mandy and almost made her drop her book. Nevertheless, she continued with her chant as the light begin to grow brighter and brighter until she came with an abrupt stop. The chalk lines started to disappear as the light started to fade away.

 

It had breath.

 

It was alive.  
 

Mandy had successfully brought the porcelain doll to life.  
 

But now she only had one question. What to name the child?


	2. Chapter 1

Right now would be a good time to go over to the Quotev ver. of this. It has a picture of what the garden looks like over there.

* * *

It had been 30 years since that faithful day. (Y/N) had not aged a single day. Nor could she breathe or have a beating heart. She did not create heat from her body; she was far from human.

 

But she was grateful. She could talk and move to her own accord. Although if she was to fall down she would shatter into a million pieces. She could not go near any large heat sources, for that would chip her paint. 

 

Mandy found her helpful despite what she practiced. She couldn't stop her aging process and she grew older and older as the years went by. Her 'daughter' decided her own name the day she was 'born'. It was the first word she said when Mandy asked herself out loud, what she would name 'the child'.

 

At the age of 63, Mandy would often ask (Y/N) to help prepare the dinner table or cook food. As well as many other task.

 

Of course this meant rules, and the biggest rule was to never go outside. Mandy always feared what would happened to (Y/N) if she was to leave the premises of their house. 

 

"Mother?" inquired (Y/N) in emotionless, silky tone. "Yes, Dear?" Mandy reply. "Are you ready too go out side?" (Y/N) asked. 

 

Mandy chuckled at this "Of course, Dear. Shall we?" (Y/N) gave a small smile at her mother. "We may." (Y/N) reply in a slight happy tone.

 

Although it was strictly taboo to go outside, every decade, on (Y/N)'s birthday, Mandy would show (Y/N) the outside world for a little bit. It was kind a like a tradition.

 

This year was no different then the last two years, decades before it.

 

(Y/N) dusted off her dress, her porcelain hands clinked every-time they contact with her clothed body. She turned her head towards her mothers gaze's. "Mother, permission to speak?" "Speak, child. What is it?" Mandy asked as she made her way towards the door. "Mother, if I may, could we perhaps; descend to one of these so-called  _meadows_  that I read so much about in our books?" (Y/N) asked with an unreadable expression upon she features. 

 

(Y/N) looked at her mother who's smile was instantly replace with a scowl the moment she finished inquiring her question. "No, no, child! You know the dangers of the outside world. Anything could break you. And what about  **them**!? What would  **they**  do to you!? Far too dangerous for you child. If  **they**  ever got their hands on you. You would be burned at the stake the moment  **they**  found out who you are the spawn of! We simply cannot risk it Dear!" her mother cried with immense distress in her voice.

 

(Y/N) frowned upon hearing this. She bowed politely and said, "My dearest apologies Mother, I will restrain myself from thinking such thoughts in the future." the doll replied in a sincere tone while keeping an emotionless expression. 

 

A few minutes pass of utter silence until the two departed from the hindquarters they were currently residing in. Towards the door, Mandy unlocked it, letting the cold chilly air in. This did not affect (Y/N) for she was already as cold as the dead. Unfortunately, Mandy could not say the same.

 

Once the pair went outside they went a few feet into the garden that surrounded their home. Mandy went on about the life that surrounded them while (Y/N) only nodded. Carefully listening and examining everything around her. 

 

What happen next came unexpected to the unfortunate pair.


	3. Chapter 2

Unknown to the pair, there was a third person watching them from afar. It was a young boy, in his teen years, whom was dare to enter the "witch's" garden. He didn't expect anybody to be there as previous kids who were dared to do the same thing reported that they never saw anything except exotic plants and such. Even more shock was he so, when he saw a young teenage girl following the "witch". 

 

He had never seen her before and he was certain that no one ever spoke about her, so naturally curiosity erupted within him. 

 

That curiosity drove him to follow them; just to see what they're up to and who she was exactly.  
 

 

-The Boy's P.O.V.-

 

The old hag was just like the kids at my street described. Old, hunchbacked, and covered by a black cloak. 

 

What I didn't expect was the young girl with her. I don't know why, but...something seemed off about her. 

 

It was like she wasn't even real or something. I don't know what gave me that feeling, maybe it had something to do with the witch. 

 

Yeah, that's it! Didn't some baby girl go missing around the time I was born? Maybe that's her! 

 

That old hag probably kidnapped her or something. I bet the poor girl's under some type of spell.  

 

I decided to follow them deeper into the garden, trying to eavesdrop on the conversation they were having. Or more like what the witch was saying. I only heard one voice. 

 

While I didn't actually know what the witch's voice sounded like; the voice I  heard was very raspy and old sounding. Obviously a voice like that couldn't be coming from the girl.

 

I managed to get within a range of a few feet from them. At this point they sat down and talked about something. 

 

Only then did I really take in their appearance.

 

The girl had (H/L) (H/C) hair and was dressed in a old-fashioned style dress. She must of had heels on because, every time she walked she made a clanking sound. I couldn't see her face 'cause she was turned towards the witch, but I could heard her voice.  

 

It was soft and calm but, lacked emotion. It actually kind of creeped me out.

 

Oh, well. It doesn't matter anyway. This only proves that she's cursed. I should probably tell the others about this.


	4. Chapter 3

 -Your P.O.V.-

 

I was having a nice chat with mother, nothing deliberately happen. It was nice and calm; the chimes of the wind were blowing through the many flowers of the garden. Insects that I could identified as bees, butterflies, and beetles; were buzzing around us. It didn't affect me but it did seem quite irritating to mother, as she would begin to scowl. It was getting dark quite soon, therefore, we decided it was time to retire for the night.

 

We cleaned up the house for a bit before heading towards the master bedroom. Mother was the one who slept on the bed; I was seated in a chair nearby. I couldn't technically sleep, as being a doll I have no requirements for it. I only sit there in the darkness; staring during the night, listening to the sounds from outside and the ones emitting from within the residents itself.

 

It was like a song to me, a song that I have long since grown very used to.

 

What I was not used to, was the knocking on the door. The only time we had someone knocking at our door was when young adolescents were doing something called a "prank". 

 

The knocking only lasted for a few seconds before becoming banging.

 

I turned on the lights as mother ordered me to say in the room and lock the door as she was going to head down stairs to investigate but I simply refused. I bluntly stated that we did not know the motive of the person behind the door and their intention could not have been the best; given the fact they were rapidly pounding on the door at this point. Eventually the door gave out, sending a loud crashing noise from the broken pieces of wood. It sounded as if a larger group of people made away into our home, heading towards our living quarters. 

 

Mother went pale as she urged me to rush into the closet, this time I did not hesitate to obey. 

 

I could hear them breaking down the bedroom door within a few minutes. I did not know what was going on or why it was even all happening. All I saw was the never ending darkness that engulfed me in this tiny compartment.

 

 

-Mandy's P.O.V.-

 

The enraged mob come through the bedroom door holding items such as guns and knives. Some of the younger ones were even carrying bats with them. How ridiculous. 

 

As puzzled as I was, I knew this day would come. They all hated me with a burning passion anyway. I wonder what provoked them this time to actually ransack my home. Sure, they have accused me of bringing disaster to this town and have barged into my home before but, never had they actually clustered up to from a mob. I haven't done any wrong in these pass few years. I didn't understand why.

 

Well, it didn't matter though, they were finally here and I was ready to face them. Surely they would killed me. I wonder if they'll shot me down now or burn me on the stake later? Oh, well, who knows. Might as well use the spells I've learned. 

 

I smirked. Now, THIS was going to be fun...


	5. Chapter 4

 -Mandy's P.O.V.-

  
   
"Witch! Where is that poor girl under your grasp!?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"What did you do to her?!"  
  
I sighed. How stupid, I assume they're blaming me for another child's disappearance again. "I'm not sure if I know what you’re talking about. I-''  
  
"EVILLLLLL!"  
  
I blinked, looking at the young boy who had interrupted myself. I was shocked to say the least, I did not expect such a young man to take part of a mob. I suppose times have changed, but whatever. It does not matter; I must rid as many of them as I can before I, myself perish.  
  
I really am getting quite sick of how the townfolks treat me.  
  
"LIES! ALL LIES!" the young man screamed at me. I simply frowned at the child. What does he intent to accuse me of?  
  
"I saw you in the garden with a young girl today. You cursed her of some sort!"  
  
 Huff-! "She is not cursed. She is simply lost. I was showing her my garden since she wanted to take sanctuary at my residence. She's long gone; you scared her off with your stupid mob!" I resorted. I wish to talk no longer; as a young woman I always had daydreams where I would kill everyone and move to a new town. Since the other half of the world does not believe in magic I would always get away with it. But now, I can make it a reality. Such a shame though, I won’t be getting out of this one alive.  
  
"αστραπή αναλαμπή!" a white circle of light formed around me as flashes of light shot from it. I watched as it scorched people; burning others.  
  
Just then, a war broke out.  
  
   
-Your P.O.V.-  
  
I could hear voices of the intruders talking among each other, some shouted thing while others simply talked. I could not make out any of the voices, as they sounded like murmurs. I do not understand why. I was utterly confused as I sat there in the darkness.  
  
A few minutes went by of this happening, when a light came seeping through the crescents of the compartment door. I heard something that sounded similar to lightning on rainy days. Then I heard something I did not hear often. _Screams._  
  
I frowned, for some reason hearing that gave me a sense of unpleasantness. I turned around remembering what mother had once told me. _"If by any reason you have to go into the closet there is a passageway where you may escape off too. It leads to the underground path of this house and dies into the forest..."_  
   
I slide my hand against the back of the closet, trying to find something that could lead me to this secret passage.  
  
I felt a bump.


	6. Chapter 5

-Boy’s P.O.V.-

  
   
I snuck out of the Witch's garden after observing the girl for a few more minutes. I couldn't get a good glimpse at her face. It was kind of frustrating me. Getting out of the garden I quickly made my way into town. Wonder what the others might say. They might call me a liar, or…at least the boys will.  
   
 -Time Skip-  
   
Yay. Finally I got to the town square. Ok. Now do I ring the bell or… Oh, wait a minute; here he comes.  
   
 -Small Time Skip-  
   
"So you said you saw the girl with the witch? You know you're not supposed to be there right?" "Uhhh…I went there because I was dared, sir." he shook his head at me and sighed. "Kid," he began, "You reminded me of me when I was younger. Don't do every little thing someone dares ya to. One day you're gonna do something stupid; and it's gonna get you killed. But I do value the information though. Thanks for the tip. I'll do something about it."  
With that he left. I really thought he would say something more, you know being the town Hero and all. Eh, guess you can't have your expectations too high. I turned around to go back home. Gotta tell my mom about what happen. Kicking stones out of my way I walk down the road that led to my house. Of course I waved to the neighbors, accidentally tripped over a log, and some other boring stuff. I don't know... Life seems dull right now, like in the beginning of a book or something. Weird huh? But I don't think you really care.  
   
 -Time Skip-  
   
I suspected that we were going to; you know trial the witch or something. But then again she's a witch; if we tried something she would just put a curse on us. But on mob? Really? Now that's just too far. I mean it's not 17th century Transylvania now. This is the 21st century; get up-to-date guys! I looked around me at the people. They had various objects, like guns and knives.  Some of the people around my age had bats with them. When we arrived at the witches’ garden some of the mob just reminisced at the flowers, some took some flowers, and others glared at it as if it was poison. Either way we still marched up to the witch's door. The guys in the front pounded on it, after a minute or so of no response; we broke it down. _I'm pretty darn sure we’re just going to end up hurting the girl aren't we? Heh, we're so reckless._ I suddenly felt concerned for her safety, but knew that the townfolks weren't that stupid and we're going to obviously know which one was the witch. Unless of course she put some types of an illusion spell; which in that case, we’re screwed. Or more like the girl is. The mop splits up, searching various parts of the house. The witch lived in a fucking mansion for lord sake. _Wonder how she gate ownership of it?_ _Probably her family members or something._  
  
I was with the part of the group that went upstairs. And the groups splits up again and searched the various rooms. One group probably went up to the attic. I wanted to go with them but I had to go to follow another group that was going to look in a white pained door with pink roses on it. It was three rooms away from the stairs and I had to admit that it looked nice. But this room was locked. _Huh...they must be in here. Or at least one of them is. Or maybe she stores other weird shit in here? Who knows?_  It didn't take that long for the door to break. This place was old. Like, old, old. Like 30 years plus old. When we entered the room I couldn't see anything since the others were blocking me. I had to shove my way into the front. What I saw was an elderly looking woman with fuzzy curly brown locks. She was wearing what appeared to be an old-fashioned nightgown that went down to her ankles. She looked pretty weak but,-  
  
"Witch! Where is that poor girl under your grasp!?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"What did you do to her?!"  
  
Well shit.


	7. Chapter 6

-Your P.O.V.-

  
  
I guessed it was a latch from the feel of it. Yes, I was positive of it. I could feel that the shape of the latch was of a circle, and pulled on it as I heard something else. This noise shocked me, likewise to the last one which just began a feeling of uncertainty. I paused for a moment, before looking back at the doors of the closet. _Would I miss this place? What is happening? Am I to go back after running?_  My glass eyes looked back at the wall. My escapeway was right there; yet I was hesitating. Why? Was I not to follow orders? Was that not why I was made?   
  
What was that noise? It sounded like...what did mother call it... Oh yes! Thunder. "Thunder is the sound and product of lightning... It occurs outside as a reaction of a thunderstorm." I said blankly to myself. It was like I was reciting off a book. Then I heard it again.  
  
More screams.  
  
Something in me click and I ripped open the latch. The old wooden door squeaked in protest. It was about the size of what one would imagine the opening of a crawlspace to be like. I got down and crawled into the wooden shaft that led to the forest. There was a couple turns here and there but ultimately only having one route. Perhaps eight minutes have gone by when my hair started to flutter. I looked at my (H/C) colored hair, this had to mean that there was a draft. I was nearby an exit.   
  
I crawl a little bit more, going the same slow pace. If I go to fast I might break my arms or my legs and I didn't want to do that. I finally got to a dead-end. I felt around on the edges of the wooden plank and around it's corners, bits of twilight peaked out. _Should I smash it with my fist? Or will that break my hand..._ I decided I would smash it, since mother did put a spell on me that made the materials I was made of a bit more stronger than that it should be. She said it might come in handy if I was to fight someone.  _Then why did she not let me in the kitchen if I was strong as wood! Or am I strong as wood? I will find out._  I pulled my arm back a little bit, spread my hand out, pressed it against the board, and pushed.   
  
It broke in two.   
  
The ghost of a smile appeared on my face. I guess it was time to move. I crawled out of the passageway and stood up, looking at the forest before me. Before deciding to run into the forest as I was told, I turned back around to look at my home once more. I'm not sure why but something seemed off about it, very off. It seemed...dead. I turn back around and did as I was told. I ran to the forest and I didn't look back.

* * *

Woo, this is the one with the big (ish) A/N where you got to read it or...you won't get why I put Jeff in here so soon.

Man, people just can't follow rules. )X *cough* *cough* I'm looking at you Quotev. >:(


	8. Chapter 7

-Your P.O.V.-

  
  
I was running in the forest, letting the wind flip back my hair. It was much too quiet here, wasn't the forest supposed to be noisy? Isn't it supposed to be bustling with life? _This is...not how I imagined it._  
   
I suppose if anyone was to see me right now they might call my running posture awkward as I was trying to avoid breaking my ankles. If I was to put too much forced upon the ground my legs might shatter. On the other hand, avoiding the marled twisted branches of the trees surrounding me was no easy task. All in all, I must state that running in the forest was absolutely dreadful. _Why did mother want me to take part in such an atrocious activity?!_ In the distance I could hear noises, such as shuffling and words being muttered.  
   
_Whomever made the ruckus could be a threat..._  
   
I slowed down my pace, trying to silence my footsteps, but to no avail. I was still made of porcelain; you would hear the clicks I make no matter what I wore. Wearing Mary Jane's only added to the noise. Wind blew past me, tussling and rustling the leaves on the forest floor. I slowly turned my head towards the noise. I saw a white figured in distance. Mother had told me that I had a ridiculously long range of vision, I never knew what she meant and I still don't. In a small clearing stood the white figure, it had long-ish black hair, a white top and blue pants. _Maybe they're one of the town’s folks. Should I go away or...?_  
   
"Ah shit!" A raspy, strange, unfamiliar voice ripped through the quite forest. Making the forest silents itself even further. At best I couldn't even hear the insects making noise. "That stupid asshole! I can't even find my way now."  
   
_Such profanities! Who is this human?!_  
   
I slowly inch towards the tree on my left, trying to cover myself from the person's peripheral vision. I should probably stay out of whatever this person is doing-  
   
**_CLICK!_**  
   
_Oh, no._  
   
The person turned towards my direction. They stood there for a little bit as I hid behind the tree. I think I might have hit my foot on one of the tree's roots causing the loud sudden noise. Hopefully they will take no mind to it and go away. Although this did not seem to be the case. The figure inch closer to where I was. Reaching into their pocket they pulled out what's seems to be a…kitchen knife? So it does mean harm, it is hostile, and it is a threat. _Should I...get rid of it?_  
   
Before I could make up my mind it ran towards me, and then launched itself at the tree I was hiding behide. In surprise and sudden shock I stumbled backwards only to regain my balance by grabbing onto a nearby tree branch. I look up at the person...I think...it was a man? "Who-" I didn't even get to finish my question before the man swung his knife at me again. I grabbed his arm that was holding the knife. I couldn't tell what emotion he had as he just kept on smiling with an unusually big grin. He went to punch me with his other arm; I grabbed that too. "What the fuck!? Let go of me you bitch!" The man struggle to get his arms of my grasp. I didn't like his language, mother used to say _‘One with bad language is either very dumb or very honest if they're really your friend.'_ I tighten my grip on his arms. _Mother..._ "Ow! Shit. How the hell are you so strong?" I snapped my head back up at him and looked him in the eyes. "...Are you going to let go of me or are you going to force me to kick my way out?" I blinked at him out of habit; not having a response to say.  
   
"Who are you...?"  
   
"I'm Jeff The Killer, nice to meet ya kid, I feel like we're already best friends. NOW LET GO OF ME!" He yanked his arms making me scoot forward. I let go in fear that he was going to crash into me. "Finally!" He rubbed his arms in the area I grabbed him. He looked at me, and then looked at the ground. I followed his gaze to the forest floor; his knife was on the ground. He went towards it and picked it up; with his other hand he grabbed my neck and pointed the knife towards my face. "Now doll face, I told you who I was. Now tell me who you are. Actually, screw that shit; _what_ are you?!" Again I looked at him emotionless; he looked back at me with an expression I couldn't read. Well, now that I think about it his expression didn't change that much in the entire time I've seen him. "I-I am…”


	9. Chapter 8

"...a doll."   
  
His face changed a bit, I guessed he was confused by the way his forehead scrunched up. "What?" With that word leaving his mouth, he lower his knife a little. I frowned at his lack of understand. _Did he not just hear what I have said?_  
  
"I said 'I am a doll'; Mr. Jeff." I clarified, it was a foreign feel to say this stranger's name. It sounded too weird; and off quite frankly. I felt weary around this stranger. I feel as if...I shouldn't be here right now. I really shouldn't.  
  
He harshly whispered, "What the fu-" He stopped himself before saying, "Ok, first off. Don't be all formal with me. It sounds weird. Second off, what do you mean by 'doll'?"  
  
I blinked in respond.   
  
  
-Jeff The Killer's P.O.V.-  
  
Who the hell is this chick? Her skin's all smooth and slipper. Like a base or some shit. (A/N: The word base is meant to be there. You know like acids and bases? No? It's a science thing.) She's hella strong. My wrist fucking hurt. And now this girl claims she's a God damn doll. ... This bitch is crazy. And not 'I've lost my mind' crazy; more like 'I've lost my marbles' crazy.  
  
"Mister Human. I am a doll. I'll sing you song."   
  
"What?" I'm getting nowhere, she's wasting my time. I need to get back, _if_  I can find my way. _Heh, this is probably not even the same woods._ I pocketed the knife but, keep my grip on her neck. "If you're a doll. Then how come you're moving?" Don't get me wrong, I know things can get up by themselves. Seen it first hand, but what are the chance that I just happen to meet one of those things? If good luck's a person. It doesn't like me.  The doll looked at my arm, like she was going to shove me away any second now. I tighten my grip on her ever so slightly.  
  
"Mother brought me to life. Mother made me." She said before redirecting her eyes back to mine.  
  
I rolled my eyes. This girl...well, doll. Ugh! "What? Is she a witch or something!?" She nodded. "Ok then, do you know where we are? And why are you here?"   
  
She hesitated for a moment before saying, "I know not of our exact location, although we are in the woods behind my home."  
  
"Ok?" I tired to rise an eyebrow but-  
  
"I was ordered to run away; off into here."   
  
_Don't fucking cut me off!_  I relaxed remembering she only cut off my train of thought. "Why's that?" I asked. The doll opened her mouth to answer, but before she could; I heard the sound of footsteps. Lots of them. _Shit! That's sounds like a search party._  "Fuck! Let's go." I let go of her neck and grabbed her hand. I started running in the opposite direction. She tired to keep up but, she was too slow. _Is she trying to get us caught?_  I looked back at her. Sheeh, she's making a lot of noise. "You know what." I stopped and turned around. "Get on my back. Now! That was not a question." She just turned her head to look at me.   
  
"Sorry?"  
  
_...That's it._ Just as I was about to toss her over my shoulder when I glanced to my side. There a was cave. _Good timing. Not gonna question why it's in the woods thought._ "Hey, doll. Over here!" I lead her towards the cave. We entered the dark place, hearing water dripping from deeper within it. Her hand was clutching my hoodie, like Sally would. "Hey, you sacred? Or ya just can't see the the dark?" I joked, not sure what else to really say.  
  
"Pardon me, mother always had me hold her hand went we descended into the darkness. I was her guide. Are you not mine?" She stayed quite for a few seconds, then the grip on by hoodie disappeared.   
  
Wow, does she really thing everything is the same? I slightly pity this thing. "...You really don't know much do you?"   
  
"..." She stayed silent. All I could hear was my breathing and our footsteps. Mine, being the skilled killer I am, wasn't all that loud. The doll's on the other hand was making these 'click, click, click' sounds. _What shoes is she wearing?_  
  
We stopped going further into the cave. I turned around to this thing; the clicking stopped. She's my ticket out of here. When I get back thought, I'll decide if she'll still be useful. "Doll, uh, whatever your name is; do you know your way around this place?"   
  
"Not the way around this cave."  
  
"No! That's not what I meant, ya—!" Cue facepalm. "Ugh, I meant the _woods_  stupid."   
  
"Oh, sorry...Jeff."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." _Just answer already, I'm losing my patience._  
  
"..." I heard nothing from her for a good solid minute. She just stared at me with her glasslike eyes. "Follow me." She in a hushed tone. "I will act as your guide."   
  
In the darkness of the cave. I 'smiled.' 

* * *

 

Ah, I haven't updated in 10 months. :)


	10. Chapter 9

After nearly a year of not updating and not even daring to touch this story, I'm back guys! Why did I do this? Well, I got busy with life, school, updating and making other fanfics, and I forgot I made this. Also, I just plain didn’t feel like writing for this. (Remember Quotev...)

Ah, terribly sorry for the lateness, but here you go! By the way, you lied in the last chapter about knowing how to get out of the forest. ;)

* * *

 

-Your P.O.V.-

 

We both waited in the darkness of what seemed to be a damp cave. I could still hear what sounded to be water dripping from the so called ‘teeth’ on the roof. This was somewhat exciting; I’ve never been in a cave before. Then again, I’ve never really been past the garden that surrounded mother’s house. No, _my_ garden that surrounded _my_ home. _Mother…_ I feel that I will not get over this so quickly, mother is dead; is she not? That can be the only reason why I feel such sadness. It’s quite whelming and frankly, I don’t like it. It’s unnatural for me…or at least it feels unnatural. Like it’s wrong and it shouldn’t be this way. Very wrong. All of this had happened so fast, I…I think I need to recap; besides, I do have the time. We must both wait until the mob is gone. I can still faintly hear them in the distance; hopefully they do not find us. Ah, yes. _Us._ This man, Jeff is his name. What is he doing here? I can only guess. I must get rid of him soon. He is no good, he is hostile. I shouldn’t be near him. Okay, recapping. Mother and I went out to the garden as persay our tradition. A mob of angry townsfolks raided my home. I ran off into the forest and met this … strange human.

 

“Hey, doll.”

 

“Huh?” I replied on instinct as I was not paying attention. I felt a hand roughly garb my wrist and pulled me towards the cave’s entrance. I followed. “They are gone?” I asked. I knew the townsfolk were already too far away, as I couldn’t hear them anymore, but it never hurt too check.

 

“Yeah, we’re in the clear. You said you knew how to get the hell outta here?”

 

I nodded. “Yes. But where is it that you want to go?” I had been lying. I really didn’t know how to navigate out of this forest, but at the time it seemed to be the best choice. Lying is not good, I know this. Mother hated it when I lied. _It was only a fib, how hard can it be to find our way out of here? We must get there eventually. Until then, I shall keep up this act._ Looking back at the farther section of the cave, darkness loomed around in spirals. It was sickening to a certain extent, but it didn’t bother me all that much. _Should it? I don't know._

 

"I would say the mansion but, you don't know what the fuck that is...so...anywhere outside of this forest?" He had a light uncertain tone to his voice. His face scrunched up afterwards as if realizing this, being displeased with the fact he's done so. All in all I nodded. It couldn't be that hard. Just led him deeper into the forest and get rid of him.

 

"Now, if you were to follow me..."

I began and trailed off to the tree line. I could head the almost too quite footsteps of Jeff trailing behind.

 

_Click-clank_

_Click-clank_

 

I was noisy as ever. At least this time I am not running, but walking at a decent pace. Watching out for tree roots and moss covered rocks, I looked around a bit. Just trees and more trees. Occasionally a squirrel or bird would hop from branch to branch. Light flooded in by the space in between the tree tops, lighting up small and large parts of our 'trail'.

 

 

-Third person P.O.V.-

 

(Y/N) and Jeff walked down the deer tail. Animals scurried out of the way of the pair. Feeling uneasy around the (H/C) girl. Something felt off about her, she also smelt funny to the ones who could smell her. One lone deer decided it should approach the two. It slowly walked away from its family, who were going off into the other direction. (Y/N) seemed to notice this and slowed down. This was the closest she'd ever been to a deer. The pictures in books and the glimpses out the window or rare times in the garden weren't enough. But, this...this was nice.

 

"Why'd you slow down? Hurry up!" a gruff voice behind her spoke up. Making her turn around to face him.

 

"The deer..." she said calmly, her facial expressions unreadable and voided of any emotion. By the time she turned around the deer no longer there. It had been scared off my Jeff's comment. (Y/N) scowled lightly. She was hoping to get closed enough to pet the creature. Sure, she could not feel anything, but that didn't mine she couldn't wish. Without another word the doll walked forward. Anger slightly swelled within her, how dare he sacred off the deer! Glassy eyes looked about, not many animals were around them at the moment. When was another opportunity like that going to spring up? (Y/N) knew not and that bother her. Her porcelain arms at her sides retreated back to her front, she intertwined her fingers together. As soon as she felt she has lured him deep enough into the heart of this forest, she would rid this place of him. Before her motivation was that he was quite possible a threat, now; she just didn't plain old' like him.


	11. Chapter 10

The living doll and the leather skin man walked farther into the forest. The trees got taller the farther the pair ventured in, vines twisted around the bases of the trees. The trunks were swallowed by a multitude of moss and gnarly dried vines left behind. A soft calm breeze fluttered by, causing their hair to slightly shift and sway side-to-side. The man seemed slightly irritated by the calm empty nature that surrounded them. Not many animals dared to go near them; they sense something off. In the distance a Blue-Jay took off from the tree tops, disturbing the peace and silence of the area. The doll slowed her pace once more, looking up at the place where the bird was previously perched on. Her head snapped back to face the deer trail they were on. "Do you hear that?" She asked her assailant, he looked back to her. His eyes portraying confusion. "No?" He strained his hearing in an attempt to tune into whatever his guide was talking about. She didn't reply to him, instead nodding too signal that she knowledged his response. From afar she could hear it. It sounded like a car; multiple at that. She had heard cars from the town before, and her mother has shown her what cars sounded like. She knew that noise, it was far away; soft and faint. It was not coming from the directions they were heading. Instead it sounded to be coming a little bit from the left. Looking around the doll continued to go forward, the leather skin man voiced his impatience about the trip, complaining it was taking too long. The doll turned her head slightly towards him and brought up a hand to her lips in a 'shhhh' motion. There was a tinted glimpse in her eyes, suggesting that she was up to something.

 

-Time Skip-

 

Some time had passed, and the doll had finally found what she had been looking for. A 'path' that would allow her to lead to the man a little to left. She could hear more man-made noises, like people talking, cars going about, dogs barking and all that such. Putting a hand on the trunk of a tree she steadied herself and slipped into the narrow 'pathway'. The leather skinned man followed shortly after. "Are we getting any closer?" He grumbled. The smiling man was running out of patience, and when the doll simply nodded, he yelled, "Where are you taking me!?" The doll looked back at him. A frown on her face and eyes fixed in a glare. "To the outskirts of the forest where a town lays or a town the middle of this forest; I know not. I only know that our destination is a town or city at that." There was no trace of annoyance and her voice, just that emotionless tone she mostly spoke in. Although her face betrayed her. The man seems satisfied at her answer and the fact she finally talked once again, so he shrugged and continue to follow. After a while, he too could hear the man-made sounds coming from the direction they were heading. Cars, trucks, people talking, dogs, laughter. They must be heading towards picnic area or a campground at most, he figured.

 

 

-Your P.O.V.-

 

I could hear the sounds of people and their man-made thing become louder and louder, until the noise was accompanied with sight. Through the spaces between the thickets and trees, I could see people and green grass. There was a dog there as well. A few of them actually. The closer we got the more irritated the dogs became; they seem to become more jumpy and whimpered towards their owners. I was about to say something to Jeff about this; when I felt someone grab my shoulder and spin me around to face them. "Hey." he began, "We can't just waddle right in there. You’re a doll, and I'm..." He seemed to hesitate. "Beautiful. But not to them. As much as I like frightening people, we can't do that here." I tilted my head, what was he inferring? Jeff let go of me and reached into the pocket of his white jacket-thing. ***** He produced a sliver band of some sort. _Huh? A bracelet? What is that for?_ "You know," he said in a matter-of-fact tone, "whoever the hell your mother is, isn’t the only one with magic." He finished as he clicked on the sliver band to his wrist. Nothing happen. From the way he talked, I expected something to happen. No sounds, no bright lights, nothing.

 

"I do not understand."

 

With a grunt of annoyance he shook his head. "You have magical properties, so you can see right thought it, but to regular   people," there was a slight pause. "I look... _normal_. That's what the bands for; it's enchanted dumbass."

 

I am becoming cross with this man's, Jeff, bad language. The audacity. Although, for now I must be the calm before the storm. I've missed my chance; being too distracted with the noise. I can perhaps get to him later? "Does it work on clothes?" I mustn't let him know I have any ill intention. Asking questions would be a good way to put him off-guard.

 

"No."

 

-Time Skip- (Author wasn't sure how to transition it.)

 

After a little debate and talking, we reached an agreement on what to do next. Jeff was to carry me bride style and walk out of the forest. If a anyone asked what he was doing, he would explain to them that he was doing a photo shoot in the woods, and I, was just a normal life-size doll that was the center of attention in the photos. Jeff would also pretend to have his camera in his pocket of his jacket-thing and needed to go. Laying still wasn't that hard, it was quite easy to be honest. I opted for leaving my eyes open so, I can still see the other reactions. But I will restrain myself from moving my eyes. I wouldn't want to frighten them.

 

 

***** considering the conditions the reader 'grew-up' in, I don't think you would know what a hoodie is.


	12. Chapter 11

_-Third person P.O.V.- (It’s much easier to write this part like this, sorry.)_

 

Jeff slowly made his way out of the forest and into the group of humans scatted about. He grumbled complaints too himself. The doll was much heavier than he had anticipated. _Stupid porcelain, whatever the hell this thing is_. As Jeff made his way down a trail that led by quite a few people, others began to stare and whisper to one another. Their dogs going cazy. He ignored them. He had somewhere to be and somewhere to go. There was this person in particular that he really wanted to falcon punch square in the face.

“Hey, what’ch doing there man?” A young lad in his twenties went up to the pair. He had an eyebrow raised and a slightly spooked expression on his face. Jeff did the best he could to frown, after all, a craved in smile is quite hard to express with. Not that the person would be able to tell right now.

“I’m coming back from a photoshoot. Now get out of my way. I need to get back to my car.” He almost barked at the man. The dude quickly stepped off, almost tripping himself. Jeff had to resist the urge to laugh. He really didn’t feel like fighting right now, he just wanted to go home and sleep for the next two months. Yeah, sleeping sounded good right about now.

**-Time skip bc I’m lazy and do not care for this story much-**

They were at a bus stop. As soon as Jeff had gotten far enough from the picnic grounds, he dropped the doll and headed towards the nearest gate to the town. The doll caught herself in time, and refrained from lashing out at him with her arms. _How disgusting._ She wrinkled her nose and scowled once more. _Rude! Just dropping me like that. Not even a warning I was given. There is no mannerism within this man._ (Y/N) brang a hand to her face, rubbing it the way her mother used too on her own. She sighed, resetting herself and followed him; while doing so she brushed away any dirt on her pink and white dress. The man seemed to notice that the doll was following him and quickly spun around to face it. “Why the fuck are you following me? Go away; we’re in almost in town. You could pass as a human, just go!” Jeff made a ‘shoo’ hand gesture, and in that moment (Y/N) snapped.

She grabbed his wrist and felt a small tingle of…what? Satisfaction? From the winced she pulled out of him. “Listen to my word Mr. Jeff. You have the audacity to tell me such after all you have done. No, I shall not disperse from you. I shall- _will_ follow you to your desired destination whether you comply with this or not.” She quipped at him, feeling weird as all this anger bubbled within and bloated her insides. Surely this is how she’s supposed to feel when infuriated, right? And damn, was she incensed. _I must know where this man originates from, and with whom he lives with. Why is he like this, I must find out._

* * *

 

**Hi guys, back from the grave once more. This is the shortest chapter I’ve written for this story in a while. I made this short on purpose. I get wanted to get you guys a chapter since I haven’t updated since…what? January? I think that’s about right… Anyway, I keep making the reader so hateful. XD I’m sorry, I’ll be sure to tone down your rage in the next chapter(s). Farewell!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **((In all honesty is anyone still reading this anymore??? ‘Cuz if not, I won’t really feel obliged to update this… :/)) ******
> 
> Edit ((5-9-2017))// You know what's funny though, it's literally been 2 years and a month since I've made this story (AKA: 4-9-2015), and I'm STILL stuck on ACT 1, and I have so much planed out for this story. And I had those ideas since I made this fucking story. Geez, this story is kind of a lost cause, BUT I WILL FINISH IT. NO MATTER HOW LONG THAT WILL TAKE.


	13. Chapter 12 END OF ACT 1

You know, I actually had a hard time trying to figure out how to write this part. Then a brilliant idea occurred to me. _I_   _can just write the next part through the point of view of someone already at the mansion._ Why did I choose Eyeless Jack? Because the creepypasta he’s from is actually creepy. _To a certain extent;_ but at least it’s not like Jeff The Killer. Not only does his name/title sound redundant/almost silly, but his story is written in a way where it feels like the summary of a movie you’d find on a wiki page. Or a short story. It’s not even really scary. At least Jack’s story isn’t all about him (meaning third person P.O.V.), but rather thought first person of another character.

^^^That was me up there writing a small A/N before driving into write Chapter 12 for you people.

Then I realized Jack is blind. I know what you’re thinking. _But they’re supernatural characters, he can see by magic!!!11!!_

Yeah well, let me tell you something. A couple years ago, when the Creepypasta fandom was quite large. I went over the writer’s profile page of Eyeless Jack. This was before he re-wrote his entire bio to be really professional and long. (I mean-I’m not sure what’s it like now, but that’s how it was the last time I checked.) Back then, it had very little on it and was quite simple to say the very least. (I really wish I never deleted that screenshot of that page.) It said Eyeless Jack was 19, had brown hair, full name was Jack Nyras, and that he became this way because a female friend he trusted brang him to an occult (tricked him) she was part of and they sacrificed him and poured tar into his eye sockets and something went wrong and now he’s like this.

Wow, that’s a long run-on sentence.

It’s also stated that Jack was blind and got around by using his other senses real well. (Like sound, smell, touch, you know...all that jazz.)

I’m just going to roll with that. So, sorry. I can’t write it through Jack’s P.O.V. as Jeff and you (Reader-chan) stroll up to the mansion’s doors. I mean, I could write it through Jack’s P.O.V., but I want to write it in a way you can see what the person sees. So I need someone else to do it.

After some thinking, I decided I’ll go with Jane The Killer. (Just to let you know, I know for a fact that she doesn't wear a mask. So Jane in this story will not either. [I know she doesn't because her creator has a dA and stated on there that she doesn't. Saying that someone else wrote the version of Jane that wears a mask. And I read the story he wrote for her, she doesn't have one.])

But first, we need some of them filler with the other characters. But before we drive into that, may I just remind you that the mansion I am ‘talking’ about is **_NOT_** the Slenderman mansion. Just some random one that a lot of the CP’s live in. Also, The Observer, Slenderman, Masky and Hoodie, Kate the chaser, and Spenderman + any of the other Slenders **are not going to be in this story.** _Please, for the love of God, do not ask for them to show up. _Zalgo also is on this list to. He’s here because he’s an urban internet meme that existed long before Creepypasta ever did. While the others are ‘banned’ because they’re from Slenderverse, which is different than Creepypasta.

* * *

Jack sat in a chair nearby Nina, reading a book in braille. Gliding his fingers on top of the bumps that formed letters then words into his head. His blue mask was still on, but his black hood was down. Brown messy hair stuck out every which way, without a care in the world. Nina was sitting by his right, drawing an open field with a single tree as its main focus. Even with the expensive drawing pencils she stole from her previous victim’s house, something about her art was off to her. Something just wasn’t right and no matter how many times she erased and redrew, the tree held some type of imperfection. _Ugh_ , it was getting on her nerves. “Nina.”

Said girl snapped her head up to look at Jack. “¿Qué?” She raised an eyebrow to the best of her ability with her eyelids being sewn open.

Jack shifted to ‘look’ more in her general direction. “Could you bookmark my page? I need to get up.” He spoke both softly and quietly. Nina nodded at him before remembering that Jack can’t see her and disclosed a quick ‘sí’. She leaned over to pick up his book to allow him to get up. As he did such, she leaned to the other side of her chair where a crumbled piece of paper lay. It was an older attempt at drawing something that she tore out of her sketch notebook. Smoothing out the paper a bit, she places it between the pages Jack had left off at. She then closed the book and set it down on a small lamp stool nearby her and looked up to see where Jack was heading. He was walking down the hall; a short distance really, and she assumed he was going towards the kitchen.

“Jack, stop. You’re about to hit a corner wall.”

He stopped, put his hand out, and felt it. “Thanks.” He acknowledged, and scooted a bit before walking down the rest of the hallway. He snapped his fingers repeatedly, and turned into the kitchen. He slipped past the drawers, cupboards, and oven; and went straight for the tinnier fridge right by big main one. He missed at grabbing the handle the first time, but succeeded at the second try. Opening the mimi fridge’s door revealed labeled jars of organs, among some other things kept in there. His hand reached towards a jar labeled ‘kidneys’. He stopped to sniff the air and instead went for a jar labeled ‘lungs’. Yeah, this’ll do.

-

BEN floated thought cyberspace, currently residing within a TV that had a Nintendo 64 hooked up to it. There were 2 computers and one laptop sitting on top of two tables. There were two standard black chairs at the tables, and an orange beanie bag in front of the television. (As the previous old green one had been thorn up by a _certain_ dog.) Ben groaned. He knew the time. It wasn’t too hard to switch over to the other devices in the computer room. He just preferred the television as he _technically_  lived inside of an old game cartridge. So of course he was more familiar with it. It was more…homely to him. Ben couldn’t accurately describe why, it just was. And that was all he needed to know.

BEN huffed; growing impatient, but knowing that he should calm down. His friend was only a few minutes late. Well, nearly ten minutes. Who was this friend you might ask? Why, it’s his Ol' buddy Jeff of course. Around this time Jeff usual comes into the computer room to chat with BEN on the computer via Cleverbot, or just to talk thought the TV if one of them is not up for the latter. But he’s late today. It was a routine for a reason, where the hell was he? “Hmmm.” BEN decided if he had to wait for Jeff’s late ass, he might as well enter his game. Screw around with Link for a bit if you will.

BEN materialized within the game, watching a young Link run aimlessly through some hills. _Hmmm, this one isn’t really doing his task._  BEN smiled as he realized this Link would be very easy. He went behind him in his statue form. A soft ‘thump’ was the only sound he made as he came into contact with the grass filled dirt. Link froze up, and turned around to investigate the noise he heard. When he looked at what was behind him, a confused look danced across his features. Why the heck was there a statue of him there? Where did it come from? Who put it there? Link’s eyes frantically searched the immediately area, only to see no one. He whimpered in fear and slowly backed away from the-

“Hello there.”

Link released a yelp as a voice emanated from what seemed to be the statue. But that couldn’t be possible, statues don’t ta-

“Hey, I’m talking to you.”

Link shook his head, drew out his sword, and slashed at the thing. He wasn’t going to deal with this. He already lost Navi and Epona, plus he has to save this weird place from a creepy moon. Yeah, he wasn’t dealing with a talking statue of himself. Heck, even the statue itself was creepy. Perhaps it was the grin, it was always the grin. Link absconded in the other direction, hoping he could flee. However, poor unfortunate Link happened to trip on something, like every white person does in horror movies. This was the perfect opportunity to strike.

“You shouldn’t have done that.” A voice spoke behind him. Link didn’t even have time to get up, before he was set aflame. Burning as BEN just watched. He watched, like always.

-

A little girl with brown messy hair stepped out of her room. Flesh blood dripped from her scalp, going down the sides of her face. She clenched a brown teddy bear in her right hand. Her chocolate brown eyes scanned both lanes of the hall. Inside her head, her brain declared that she was to walk down the left lane. She swung her arms a bit as she walked. Looking every which way for someone in particular. When she made it to the main kitchen, Clockwork was already there. The older girl was leading against the kitchen counter, twirling a knife in hand. It wasn't one of her prized knifes she loved so much. No, it was one of the more duller ones, hence why she was spinning it with her hands. In other words, it was the only knife Sally was allowed to use beside the old-time butter knife. That, and the utensil ones. "Clocky, where's Jeff?"

Clockwork's eye met Sally's brown orbs. She stopped messing with the knife and dropped it onto the counter. Letting it hit the surface with a ' _clack_!' She plucked her lips and wrinkled her nose. Deciding to dodge the question with another question. "Why are you looking for him though? I thought he was a bully too you?" She raised an eyebrow, waiting for the little girl to respond.

Sally swings her arms a little, her eyes looking at the floor beneath her. "Well, Jeff made a promise he would play with me today!" She looked up to stare at Clockwork with her big brown puppy eyes. "But he hasn't come by my room at all today. Where is he?" Sally's mood suddenly dampen as she pouted and crossed her arms. Letting her favorite teddy bear fall to the floor with a light _thump_. Poor teddy bear.

The older girl sighed. She raised a hand to rub her face. "Okay," she started, "you want to know? You _reallyyy_  want to know?"

Sally snatched up her teddy bear and smiled. Reveling a few missing teeth. It was utterly adorable. "Yes please!" she squeaked, almost jumping in anticipation.

Clockwork almost chuckled, but kept it in. "Alright, listen. Jeff kinda fuc—I mean-screwed up on something. Soooo...someone got mad and he got thrown into a portal thing." A sheepish smile graced her face out of habit. Some of the others might swear in front of Sally, but Clockwork tried not to be one of those people.

"A portal thing?" The younger girl repeated.

"Yeah. You know like-" She moved her hand and gestured as she spoke. Although she was cut off before she actually got to finish.

"No, I know what a portal is. I've seen BEN go in them!" She hopped a bit, as if that could prove her point. Her index finger was pointed straight at the other girl's face. "What he do? Was it baddd? Where Jeff go?"  
  
Clockwork laughed at how cute Sally looked with her head slightly tilted to the side. The way she drew out the word 'bad' was instantly endearing. Typical 8-year-old behavior. Although Sally was much older than that at this time; her body and mind were still caught up in her younger years. "Dunno Sal. Could be anywhere. The portal I'm talking about leads to a random place. So I have no idea where he could be."

Sally seemed a little defeated at this answer, but nevertheless took it in. "Okay, guess I'll get someone else to play with me then." She rubbed her sock covered foot on the floor a bit before turning to go back to her room.

"Hey, wait."

"Huh?" Sally turned back her head too quickly, a little of the blood flung to the wall. "Oops..." Came out as a soft whisper.

Clockwork blew out some air to imitate a quite laugh. She picked up the knife and placed it back where she had found it. "You know, I can't seem to find my small giraffe plushy anywhere. By any chance, do you have it?" The tone she used was one that a mother would use when they know their kid did something, but wanted them to confess. She raised a eyebrow, leaning against the counter to look down at her.

Sally stopped in her tracks when she heard that. Maybe, just maybe, she'll be fast enough to get to her room before Clocky got to her. But then again, she would probably just pick the lock even if she was fast enough. And she could slip, she was only wearing sock. No shoes. "Uhhh, no?" She lied between her teeth. She battered her eyes and gave a sweet smile, wondering if this would fool her.

Clockwork smiled back. "Yeahhhhh, nice try girl. Nobody woulda stole it expect you." She booped Sally's nose as the little girl's face dropped.

"But you have more stuffed giraffes! I'm not the only one with stuffed animals!"

Clockwork kissed her teeth and nodded. "Yeah that true, but you're the only one brave enough to take it. Besides, I like giraffes." Without warning, she picked up the little girl and raised her above herself. Sally giggled as Clockwork began to spin her around. She ended it with a toss in the air and a catch. "Wow, you're like a light sack of potatoes."

"Hey!" Sally protested in between laughs. "I am not a sack of pa-tat-oos." The other girl had to held back laugher at the other's pronunciation of the word 'potatoes'. "I'm your knight!" Sally proclaimed. "And I will lead you to my room."

"Aw, that's to bad. I already have a knight." She set Sally down and held onto her hand as Sally tried to steady herself.

Sally looked up after the walls stopped moving. "Oh yeah. I almost forgot Toby. He doesn't come around as much as he used too."

"Yeah well, he got busy, he should be coming back soon though."

"Okay! Since I can't be your knight, I'll be...uh...a duke! I'll bring you to my room Madam." Sally quick slipped her smaller hand away from Clocky to wipe the sweat off onto her pink dress. She grabbed her hand again and pulled her towards her room to give her back the toy giraffe.

 

  
-Jane The Killer's P.O.V-

I was on my way to make myself a cup of Grey Earl tea, when the sound of pounding on the main door reached my ears. "What the-?"

_**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK** _

"OK, OK! I'M COMING OVER!" I shout. _I swear to God if Toby's behind that front door I'll-_

"Why must you rap so hard? We are already upon the door. There is utterly no need..."

I heard what sounded like a soft female's voice filler in thought the door. I wondered who that could be. I couldn't make out the rest of what she was saying, but I could guess her 'friend'; was the one making all that notice. _Rude._ I turn the locks and grab the handle of the door, pulling it open. "Hello?" I ask.On the other side, was a dirty Jeff, and a pretty girl I've never seen before. I squinted at her before talking. "Who-" Unfortunately, I didn't get to even finish my inquiry as Jeff decided he had been standing outside for far to long, and shoved me out of the way.

"Out if my way Jane! I'm too tired for this bullshit. And go do something about that _thing_. It keeps following me." He pointed over to the girl. Then sipped into one of the side halls.

I turned back to look at the person he was with. She huffed and spoke. "I assure you I am not a thing, thank you very much." She spoke a bit louder than necessary, so I assumed she was trying to get the message across to Jeff. She turned to me and did a small bow. "How do you do, Miss?"

"Um fine? What's your name? And how come you got here with that bozo?" I jutted my thumb in the direction Jeff went. Maybe he came back with her because he wanted someone else to kill her? But if that was the case, why didn't he do it himself? And what did he mean by 'It keeps following me.'?! Huh, this person summons a lot of questions.

She looked at me, then to the floor. Her (E/C) orbs looked back at me. "I am (Y/N)." She brought a hand to her chest. "I am a doll. I can sing for you if you desired so." Her hand went down to met the other by her waist. "And as to why I arrived unannounced with Mrs. Jeff here," she gestured froward. "is because I had the-" she paused, as if she was trying to find the right word to use next, "unfortunate event of crossing paths with him, and as such, had to guide him out of a forest we were both escaping from."

I nodded slowly, my eyes scanning her from. _Wait, doll?!_ "Huh???" I motioned her to come inside. As she did so, I closed and locked the door behind her. I tuned around to check on her. "Would you mind if I took a look at you?" The 'doll' shook her head. I slowly walked around her, actually taking in her detail. The only things that told me she was a doll, was the fact her elbow was ball jointed. And that her wrist and fingers were jointed as well. While I couldn't see for myself. I guessed under her white stocking; you could see her knees were jointed. _How weird, maybe her ankles are too?_ "Are you a cursed item? Or is your soul just trapped within this..." I used a knuckle to rap on her skin. "Life-sized porcelain doll?"

She shook her head. "I'm afraid they're both wrong. Although, the first was closer. I am simple a object, with a soul." A hand was back on her chest. "It was made for me, for me to be...living, if you may."

I took in what she said. _I thought you couldn't make a soul? Is it fake then? Can you even do such a thing like that?_ "Sooo, your soul's fake?" That was a rude question, but then again, Jane was a murderer. Why should she care?

The doll's hands went back to her sides. "If I may intervene; fake would not be the choice of word I would use. Perhaps artificial would be more suitable."

I nodded. Now that I got the information I needed, I still needed to decide what to do with her.

"If I may add on to such, even I am uncertain to which if I even have a soul. Real or otherwise."

"Okay." A quite breath left me. Not quite sure if I understood that the first time she said it. I had to repeat twice in my head before I decide I properly understood. _Wait, what? She doesn't even know?_  I raised an eyebrow. You think people would know stuff like that. But apparently not. "Come here." I walked past her and entered the living-room. As per usual, the old grandfather clock was in plain view. The time was late, and I already knew from earlier that it was dark-out too. I honestly don't care if Jeff found a hunted doll that moves on it's own. I still wanted my tea, and I would love to get some rest. Ugh, I sound lazy, but maybe I can put off having to deal with this lovely problem Jeff ever-so-gracefully dumped on me; off. Sarcasm-sarcasm. "Hey." She veered back at me from staring at the grandfather clock. "Do you sleep?" She shook her head. "Okay..." _Aw, fuck._ "Okay...um...there's a room where we just store dolls. Do you want to 'sleep' there tonight?" I added air quotation at the word sleep. This is a terrible idea, as I don't know who this person is, nor do I know if she'll even say in there all night. But I can't have her wandering around. That'll stir up trouble. Both hands grabbed my black locks. "Oh, fuck! I just wanted to make tea!"

"I'm sorry that you are in distress, and I am not telling you to do things. But I believe a lady such as yourself should not use such coarse language."

I looked back at her, her hand intertwined and laid on her front. _Oh, really?_  A small laugh left me. "Oh, I shall." I began, not sure if I spoke like that to appease her, or to mock her. "But only if you spent to night in the doll room. No wandering out."

There was a minute of silence between us. I was about to speak up when she gave me another small bow. "As you wish, Miss."

Oh, the sigh of relief was great. Now, to fix up that cut of tea...

* * *

 

OH MY GOD. Did I just do it? Did it just... I did! I really did! **I fucking finally finished ACT 1.**  *sobs* I'm so happy. I finally wrote out all the ideas I came up with around the time I first made this story.

Well, now what?

Nah, I'm kidding. I'll think if something. :)

It took me...2 years and...2 or 3 months? I think? To finally finish ACT 1. (Then again, there was that period where I didn't touch this story at all for like...10 months I think?)

Oh whatever. It's finally over. :D

So fucking happy!

(Sorry for all the language, I actually hate cussing in real life.)

ANYWAY, THIS IS THE IMPORTANT PART!!!

In this A/N, I will be talking about:

1) How I feel about this chapter.

2) Give you a 'quick' run-down of what happened throughout the entirety of ACT 1.

4) Tell you all how the fudging heck you (Reader-chan) and Jeff made it back to the mansion.

3) And tell you all what I have planned/in store for ACT 2.

Okay, let's began. :)

I started this story on 4-9-2015 and I finished writing this chapter on 6-29-2017. Just to let you know. :)

Now, I like the filler at the top. (You know, the interactions between the other CP characters.) But I feel like I didn't do justice with Jane's P.O.V. I think this is because I've never wrote for her before. But then again, I can say that for all Creepypasta characters. ._. It's also because I'm not really sure how I write her personality. Man, I really need to look up her creator's dA again and look thought the folder he made for her...

On the other hand, I am soooo excited to write Nina The Killer into this. I mean, I already did. But I mean do it more. :) Even after all these years, I still love her—I mean; she's still my favorite. Heaven know why she still is. But she is. I just can't seem to hate her. :( And I know you guys despise her, so thank you all for not being mean about the fact I'm a fan of her. Because I have mention it multiple times before, and none if you have said anything about it. Which reminds me back in the day, (2014-2015) when I was still in the fandom, people would always give me shit or tell to to kill myself. Just because I was a fan of her. XD I never understood those people. (And it's not like I shoved Nina down their throat either. They were just that hateful. :/)

Okay, enough of that. Now it's time for the run-down of ACT 1.

Basically, there was a lonely woman named Mandy, who performed witchcraft. And in the small isolated small town she lived in, she was shunned as a witch. She got lonely and wanted wanted a kid. So she took a life sized porcelain doll and brought it to life. 30 years goes by and one day as they're out in the garden, a young lad who was dared to go to the 'witch's house', spotted them.

He mistakes the doll as a real girl and flees. As a baby girl went missing around the time he was born, he assumed the witch took her and that the girl must be her. He goes to town and tell the town's Hero about what he saw. A mob is then formed around night-time and storm the house. You are ordered into the closet to hide as Mandy deals with the mob, she kills some of them with magic and she dies here as well.

You exit the house via a secret door in the closet and run into the forest. Here, you cross paths with Jeff, and have a quarrel with him. You then both escape a part of the mob that went into the forest to look for the 'girl'.

You guys end up in a cave and you pretend you know the way out of the forest to lure Jeff to his death. (Your plan was to lure him further into the forest so you could kill him.) As you were 'leading' him, Jeff scares off a fawn you were about to pet. This turns your motivation from 'he's a threat' to 'I just do not like him'. In a random turn of events, you pick up man-made sounds that end up leading you guys out of the forest and to a park at the edge of their town. Jeff puts on a magic item to look normal and carries you into the town. He drops you and attempts to leave, but you force him to bring you with him.

Then it pans over to Eyeless Jack 'reading' and Nina The Killer drawing. Jack get up to get food, and Nina can't seem to draw right.

BEN gets bored waiting for Jeff, and screws around with Link.

Sally is looking for Jeff, and bumps into Clockwork, and they have a nice talk.

It is then around night-time. Jane The Killer was just trying to make tea before bed. Someone knocks and she opens the door to find you and Jeff. Jeff leaves and Jane questions you a bit. You then agree to stay in a doll room for the night.

**OKAY THIS IS WHERE I TELL YOU HOW YOU GUYS GOT TO THE MANSION.**

After you threaten Jeff to take you with him. You guys plan that you should talk to people about where you are and what bus takes you where. If anyone asks about your joints, you tell them your a very talented makeup artist. While you are doing that, Jeff is mugging some people-I mean he's being a pickpocket. And stealing people's wallets. (He wanted to mug them, but there was to many people around so he had to just steal instead.) He may or may not have taken more than he needed.

After you got the information and he got the funds. You both hopped on the bus and got to the last stop. And basically, you guys kept asking around and taking the bus (plus some stops for food and bathroom breaks for Jeff) until you both arrived at a place that Jeff knew. He led you out of that city and into the forest were you two reached his destination.

**WHAT I HAVE PLANED FOR ACT 2.**

Just to let you know, I will probably not be following this to a T. I might change it up or just completely discard this and do something else. Who knows?

Anyway, what I think I'll do is have a good part of the next chapter have to do with the doll room as you (the Doll) cannot sleep. You'll be put in there by Jane and explore the place.

The next part is just a lot of talking with the other characters and figuring out what's going on. (This is also the part where you guys will learn what the heck happened and got Jeff to the forest in the first place. He may or may not punch someone here.)

Blah blah blah plot points N' stuff blah blah filler and Jazz

Then there's this chapter I want to write where Ticci Toby and Clockwork are outside playing around, and you're just sitting in a lawn chair watching them. (I would give away what they're doing and some of the stuff they talk about, but it wouldn't be as fun to read. Now would it? ;p On the other hand I probably should write some notes on that chapter in my plot bunny book before I forget...)

I also plan on having chapters were it's just you hanging out with a different character each time.

For example, I definitely know I'll be writing a chapter were Eyeless Jack is just basically going around the mansion with you. (I'll decide the reason later. Maybe someone dumps you on him or he's hiding from someone.) There will also be a chapter for Nina where she's doing stuff/chores around the place and you're helping her. Sally's going to get a chapter too, she's just dragging you around and showing you off to the other Creepypasta charterers who are kids.

I also realized that the entirety of the first ACT is over the course of two days. No, really. In chapter 3 it saids it's night-time and Mandy is getting ready for bed. The whole time you guys are in the forest, it's still night. (Jeff would be able to get around being a killer and all. He's used to being in the dark.) By the time you guys get to the park, it's real early in the morning. (I guess the people who live there have a lot if morning people.) By the time you get to the Mansion with Jeff it's already getting dark.

Thank you for reading this really long Author's Note!!! :D


	14. Chapter 13

I was led by the lady that Jeff referred to as Jane. I followed her down multiple corridors; they twisted and turned like the inner sides of a labyrinth. _How strange._ I thought. Mother said they didn't make structures like this anymore. _Queer._ I commented to myself. We stopped at a rather large door compared to the others I've seen so far. It was decorated and had in embroidery etched into it, which was quite strange in my option. There was multiple carvings and golden paint painted onto the doors as well. It was extremely fancy, almost a bit too fancy. Kind of a necessary if you asked me. "Here it is." Jane proclaimed. She held out her hand as of displaying the door in front of us. She looked at the door for a second, then to the handle. "Oh shit." she mumbled quietly to herself. I ignore her curse word this time as I probably shouldn't badger her too much about her language as I was the guest here. And it would be quite rude to critique my host that much. "I forgot to get the key from the room—goddamnit!" She's slaps her forehead before turning back to me. "We're going to have to get it." I nodded and she let us back down the corridors and turn to a different path to go to this other room with more simplistic door. Just a plain light pink one with a brass handle. She entered inside and quickly grabs the key from a display on upon the wall. She then led me back down to the door we had been previously. She opens it and tries not to hit me which I found quite nice. She gestures me inside and I walk in as she waves a quick goodbye and I wave back. I hear the door close, a click, and the sound of footsteps getting fainter. I was alone.

It was dark inside, but I could still see. Perhaps not as well as I could in the daylight: but nonetheless I still had sight on my side. Shelves were all around me. On them were many dolls. They came in varying sizes, and had clothes from all the ages I guessed. I recall mother telling me that people nowadays weren't all too fond of dolls. She told me they were scared of them, that dolls freak them out with their unmoving eyes. That apparently, they seem to follow you no matter where you go. I couldn't rationalize their fear, but then again I guess it was because I'm porcelain doll myself. I wondered if any of these dolls had souls or spirits or were cursed. But I didn't feel anything. I walked around; my shoes making click noises as I did such. I observed them, looked at them; there are so many. Most of them were girls but, I did see a few boys. I looked onto a higher shelf and saw that that entire shelf is filled with just dolls with dark colored 'skin'. _How pretty._ As I was examining a slightly smaller doll with really curly brown locks I felt something emanate from behind me. I turned around to get a glimpse of it. At first I was not sure which doll the feeling came from, but then my eyes locked onto its. It was a boy doll, blonde hair, straight, down, short. I guess he had blue eyes but I wasn't quite sure, he wore a newspaper boy hat and had a pair of blue overalls with golden buttons. His shirt was black with white stripes going horizontal. He doted denim jeans and I guess he had brown shoes. He was medium sized, simple, and plain. I wondered why I felt such energy radiating off of him. Such…power that I did not understand, nor understood. _I do not wish to go near it._ My vessel disregarded my wishes and was starting to move forward towards him. This action confused me greatly. My eyes snapped back to look at the doll's. He didn't move at all. He wasn't even looking at me. His head was slightly turned to look at the door. As if he wished nothing more but to escape this…room that contained him. _No._ I stated firmly within my own head. My vessel ceased to move. This time I started to willingly walk towards him. I got up close and reached out a hand to touch his cheek. I stop myself before I did, shook my head and walk back over to where I saw an old rocking chair. I brush off some dust with a towel on the floor and sat in it. Slowly rocking myself back-and-forth throughout the night. I really shouldn't touch it, that thing gives off a weird vibe. I don’t like it, not one bit.

 

**-In the morning, living room of the mansion-**

 

Clockwork laughed at Jeff from the floor, Sally sitting on her lap. "Oh my God-are you serious right now? Ple-please tell me you're serious." She burst into a fit of giggles again as Jeff shot a glare towards her direction.

"Yes." he muttered quietly. "Stop laughing at me!" He snapped at her but she ignored him. Jane rolled her eyes at their behavior.

"Wait, so you're telling me, that **you** -", BEN did an emphasis and a pause, "pissed off a witch or demon or somethin’ and", BEN chuckle before continuing, "she kicked you; of all things, into a portal?"

Jeff reluctantly nodded. "Shut up all of you, just shut up. Okay? I know. Ha ha ha. Jeff's a loser. It's so funny." He did hand gestures as his sarcastic words reached everyone. "But there’s something else we gotta talk about."

"Oh? You being serious? I think you are changing the subject to get away from embarrassment." Nina commented dryly, her accent somehow adding to the humor of her words. Her statement got a few chuckles from the others. Eyeless Jack besides her chuckled and shook his head slowly.

Bloody Painter and Judge Angels were in the corner sitting next to one another. Their hands were intertwined as they whispered to each other in Mandarin. Talking about how silly or dumb Jeff is to piss off someone as powerful as that. And in general wondering what Jeff was going to talk about before Nina interrupted him.

"Alright, shut up! I still have to tell you about the accessory I brought home yesterday." Everyone quite down at the mention of the word 'accessory'. It was code for a non-victim person or being. Meaning that this wasn't a person brought in here so they could kill or eat them, but more so someone who will be joining them at the mansion or a visitor of sorts. A victim would've been called a toy. Even if that word was a bit more obvious to what it intimates to. Jeff glances around, and seeing that everyone is paying attention; he hums before speaking again. "It's a she. I think. No, it's an it. The accessory a fucking moving object. It has like...a soul or something? I don't know, it's cursed or whatever." He rattled off, deciding to look up at the ceiling instead of the others.

Sally raised her hand in the air to speak.

"What, you little pink gremlin?" Jeff grunted.

"What do you mean?" Sally asked, titling her head like she always did when she didn't understand something. He rolled his eyes, ready to give her a response.

* * *

 

**Alright, I'm ending the chapter here because I don't want to write too much of these characters without going over their stories and looking at any other content that their creator have produced. Because I want to portray them right.**

**So this took me do long to write, I wrote most of this on my mother's iPad and I didn't touch it for a while. So I thought I should just wrap up the chapter and all. ((This is the shortest chapter in a while.))**


End file.
